Scary
by Wata Yui
Summary: Aku akan biarkan penjahat yang mengejarku menebarkan serpihan kaca tajam di tubuhku. Akan ku biarkan mereka melihat darahku yang mengalir. Aku tetap mengingat rasa cinta ini dan rasa sakit ini. Aku takut itu seperti ini. Aku takut dan keberanianku hilang. Aku takut dan saat ini aku mati./Ficlet


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © WonAhHwang407 as Wona (New PenName hihiii)

.

A ficlet

.

sorry for typo(s)

.

Sakura Haruno

Uchiha Sasuke

.

"Scary"

_Aku tidak pernah takut dengan bahaya di depan mataku_

_Aku tidak pernah takut jatuh berkali-kali _

_Aku tidak pernah __takut untuk __hancur saat ini _

_Aku hanya takut_

_Bahaya di depan mataku saat kau meninggalkanku_

_Aku hanya takut_

_Jatuh berkali-kali saat kau pergi dariku tanpa bisa beranjak bangun sedikit pun_

_Aku hanya takut_

_Hancur saat kau melupakanku_

.

.

.

.

Ku letakkan lembar tipis itu di atas ranjangku. Ranjang putih ini menghening. Alunan lagu penyanyi di TV terdengar menyayat hatiku. Ruangan sunyi. Kaca membuta. Angin bergerak pelan. Tirai putih tertiup dengan gerakan kaku. Semua seakan mencekamku.

Seperti seorang berjubah hitam dengan pisau tajamnya datang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Lalu saat aku membukanya. Semua bagian pisau menancap ke dadaku. Darah mengalir deras saat mataku perlahan menutup.

Tidak! Itu hanya imajinasi.

Aku seorang Sakura Haruno yang tak pernah takut. Kini selalu merasa setiap saat bahaya akan selalu di depanku.

Seperti kaca buta itu memecah lalu menancap di setiap kulitku.

Seperti Angin bergerak pelan membawa racun kematian untukku.

Seperti tirai putih dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa di baliknya.

Semua imajinasiku. Hanya imajinasi yang mengembang karena aku takut.

"Sakura, aku akan menikah..." suaranya dingin, khas dengan kepribadiannya, "...Maaf selama ini aku hanya bisa bersamamu saat aku bersedih."

Saat itu semua yang tak pernah kutakuti seolah datang bergerombolan menyerbuku. Kata-kata yang akan menjadi penjelas kau akan meninggalkanku menjadi kunci yang selama ini tak pernah aku ingin mengambilnya.

Langkah pelanmu sedikit demi sedikit memperjauh jarak di antara kita. Bukan aku tak pernah memberi apa yang kau inginkan saat itu. Hanya saja, apa yang kau inginkan adalah aku menghibur sedihmu saat kekasih aslimu tak mampu memberinya.

Kau pergi dan aku pun terjatuh. Meski hujan terus mengguyur kala itu. Aku terus saja diam. Tak beranjak dari jatuhku.

Saat aku beranjak dan kembali ke rumahku. Saat itu juga aku terjatuh tanpa bisa beranjak. Terus terjatuh berkali-kali tanpa bisa beranjak bangun. Ketakutan kau pergi yang benar-benar tejadi adalah pukulan keras yang menghantam titik sarafku. Aku hanya bisa berpikir. Kapan Sasuke Uchiha-ku datang kembali? Kapan Sasuke Uchiha-ku menarikku dari keterpurukan ini?

Saat sepucuk surat merah muncul di kotak surat depan rumahku. Pukulan itu benar-benar hantaman dengan tekanan tertinggi yang kurasakan. Lebih dari nuklir di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima. Meluluh lantahkan setiap harapanku. Tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun.

"_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; __Uzumaki Karin_

_White Wedding Party_"

Undangan pesta pernikahanmu? Kau mengirimkannya untukku tanpa tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Dengan langkah gontai di malam itu aku menyeret langkahku menuju tempat pesta diadakan. Tamu yang hadir begitu banyak. Aku melihat pakain yang tertempel di tubuh mereka pasti dibeli dengan setumpuk uang yang sanggup membiayai hidupku selama setahun penuh. Aku beranjak masuk. Di depan sana. Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri di sampingmu. Kacamatanya membingkai mata cantiknya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu elegan. Berbeda sekali denganku yang apa ada-nya, _ala kadar_-nya ini.

Gadis itu yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku. Yang kau selalu keluhkan saat ia tak memberi penuh cinta padamu. Yang selalu kau rindukan meskipun aku di sampingmu. Ia yang selalu bisa membuat aku cemburu dan kali ini lah pertama kali aku bertemu lansung dengannya.

Gadis itu tak mengenalku. Meski pun aku memandangnya dingin saat berada di depan kalian.

"Selamat."

Hanya satu kata yang aku ucapkan. Tapi kau tak mengerti maksud kata itu.

Selamat.

Saat semua orang terlarut dengan pesta ini aku menarikmu ke lorong sepi.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tega melakukan ini padaku ?"

Kata lirih itu adalah kata terpanjang yang aku ucapkan setelah kau pergi dariku.

"Maaf Sakura aku benar-benar telah melupakanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas pendeknya. Mengacak pelan rambutku lalu meninggalkan aku di lorong itu.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, selamat telah bisa menyakitiku. Selamat atas kebahagiaanmu. Selamat kau telah berhasil membuka pintu takut-ku. Selamat kau lah yang membuatku seperti ini."_

Lembar tipis itu jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai. Dua orang suster di belakangnya hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini."

Tubuh pria itu bersimpuh di lantai. Matanya menatap tubuh tang terbujur kaku di depannya. Yang di penuhi dengan serpihan kaca di setiap tubuhnya. Darah yang mengalir dan mata yang tertutup dengan perlahan.

"Sakura, aku menyadari – aku – "

Pria itu – Sasuke Uchiha menunduk lalu air mata berjatuhan dari mata kelam menawannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menangis tersedu. Tangis yang mampu menyayat hati terus terdengar di kamar itu. Suster telah pergi sejak tadi membawa tubuh Sakura ke ruang otopsi. Dan Sasuke masih meratapi tempat tubuh Sakura terbujur tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku akan biarkan penjahat yang mengejarku menebarkan serpihan kaca tajam di tubuhku. Akan ku biarkan mereka melihat darahku yang mengalir. Aku tetap mengingat rasa cinta ini dan rasa sakit ini. Aku takut itu seperti ini. Aku takut dan keberanianku hilang. Aku takut dan saat ini aku mati. _

END—dengan gaje-nya...

RnR dong hehehehe..

Ttd

WonAhHwang407


End file.
